


Candy kisses

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their are many diffrent kinds of kissed butThe little kisses that Gabe gives you are the best...especially right after he's had candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy kisses

Kisses are wonderful things some are gentle while others are passionate, when Gabriel kisses you its usually sweet,a kiss on the cheek,a kiss on the forehead a little kiss on the lips..those ones were the best especially not long after he's had some candy you were trying to eat healthier so you layed off sweets maybe only a mint here and and a piece of gum there there, so the only time you got your candy fix was when the candy loving archangel kissed you.

Gabriel no matter how much you loved him was getting annoying constantly trying to share his candy with you and as much as you wanted to share starburst, Hershey bars and lollipops with him you couldn't.

Of course as time went on it became harder and harder to put up with your health act especially when their was so many wonderfully delicious candies you were missing.

That night you were watching a movie with Gabe and on the table sat a bowl of popcorn but in the cheeky archangels lap was a bowl filled with candy,Gabe gave you a few little "candy kisses" throughout the night which you loved but the actual candies themselves looked so tempting as if they were chanting "eat us! eat us!"  
It was driving you crazy .

Just before the movie ended you gave in and unwrapped a fun sized package of skittles and pored them into your mouth .

Gabriel turned his head towards you and raised a golden eyebrow but just before he could say anything you placed your lips on his and kissed him passionately.

He gently pulled away after a few seconds and looked seriously"don't get me wrong cupcake I loved that kiss but what's with you poring sweets in your mouth?" He asked.

You smiled and looked at him lovingly

"Maybe I wanted to give you candy kisses too." You said a you placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

the archangel smiled and kissed you sweetly candy kisses were your favorite but they were always better when you and Gabriel shared them.


End file.
